Unfaithful
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Jazmine's "happily" married to Huey Freeman... so why is she not with him tonight? JxH Jx? dun kill meh!


I feel like starting some trouble

OOoOOOooOOOOooOOoOOOooOOOoOOOooOOOoOOOooOOOoOOOooOOOoOO

This is wrong.

So totally and completely… wrong. I know it is.

Why am I doing this? I don't love the man who's currently touching my body. I don't see a future with this man. I don't think he'll be the one who I'll want to be with later on. I can't believe I'm doing this again. But it always seems to happen whenever my husband leaves.

We started this… after _he_ started leaving for your revolutionary ideals. He'd never tell me where he was going or when he'd come back. When ever asked, he'd just kiss my head and mutter, "It's classified," then he's out the door. Just like that. Like, I don't even matter.

It's different with _this_ man. He knows that what we're doing is fleeting and that I can't leave Huey… and yet here he is and I'm just letting him be here. We are equally sinful just as we are equally united. This is wrong and yet… I feel as though he truly gets me. Do I love him? I don't even think I know.

Closing my eyes, I allow his lips to caress my neck slowly. His kisses are like fire… Huey's are like ice. So different but both so amazing to feel. A tear drips down my eye, splashing on my lovers face. He stops and wipes the wetness from his brown face.

"Jazmine… we… can stop,"

"No," I whisper, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him on the mouth.

I'm not crying for betraying Huey. I'm not crying because I feel guilty or even ashamed. I'm crying… because I didn't wait long enough. I was too blinded by the cold loneliness that was Huey to see my true love was here all along. Someone who actually made me happy and didn't rely on my joy oh so much like Huey does.

"I think I love you," I whisper, kissing his head.

"Yeah… me too," He muttered back. He sighed and held me in his arms, tears rolling from my eyes.

OOoOOOooOOOOooOOoOOOooOOOoOOOooOOOoOOOooOOOoOOOooOOOoOO

She's sweet and she's perfect in everyway.

But she's not mine.

She belongs to… to someone who I truly respect. But here I am… hammering away at his wife. I love her. I swear I do. Even when Huey didn't love her before, I always did. I loved from the first day I saw her. It didn't matter that she was ten… she was still beautiful to my child-like eyes. It was obvious that she was meant for him though, even though I couldn't see why.

She loved him. She hardly ever spoke to me.

And I was jealous…

The day Huey asked me to be his best man was probably one of the worst days of my life. Wait… no… The worst day was the wedding day. She was gorgeous walking up that aisle. Her gaze was on Huey the whole time… but they glanced to me and she smiled that immaculate smile my way. Later, when Huey had to leave the reception early, I danced with Jazmine on her freaking wedding night.

One thing lead to another…

Now, almost a whole year later, we're still stringing this along.

I feel a tear splash on my face as I kiss her neck. Something she usually really enjoys. What am I doing? I pull away slightly and stare at her in the eyes.

"Jazmine… we… can stop,"

"No," She whispers adamantly. Damn. This is so wrong.

Here I am taking advantage of a girl I should be protecting from guys like me. Her husband trusts me to make sure she doesn't get hurt while he's gone. Damnit! I'm doing his fucking job! Where's he at? He doesn't deserve her. I've been more of a husband to Jazmine than Huey could ever hope to be. He just… just…

Doesn't care.

And I don't just mean the sex thing. I'm the one who remembers her birthday, and I'm the one who talks to her and knows what she's thinking. This is wrong, but I think we both need this. I can't leave her now.

With tears streaming from her face, she kisses my head and whispers sweetly, "I think I love you,"

But it won't ever work. You're married to my very best friend in the whole world. How could I do this to Huey? I should get up now and leave you here, Jazmine. I shouldn't even think about you anymore. I should move back to Brooklyn and never come back.

"Yeah… me too," I manage, holding her in my arms.

Michael Caesar, you wrong.

OOoOOOooOOOOooOOoOOOooOOOoOOOooOOOoOOOooOOOoOOOooOOOoOO

I kinda hate myself now 00 NOOO!!! DUN HURT MA HUEY!!

I like JazminexHuey. I think that's the best pairing EVAR, but I also support CaesarxJazmine cos… well… Caeze would be so good to Jazmine.

I cant stand RileyxJazmine tho. Uh uh. Nup!

But HueyxJaz… totally. Totally. This was just for anyone who happens to agree and think Caesar would be good for Jazzy D


End file.
